


The Color of Dusk

by ClockworkCaptain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship, elope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCaptain/pseuds/ClockworkCaptain
Summary: When Mako's police work gets him sent to the hospital the events of the past start to become important.





	1. Part 1

The Color of Dusk  
Part 1  
The moment Mako walked into the warehouse he knew something was wrong. What exactly escaped him as he peered around the large room. As the crates of supposed contraband suddenly exploded throwing him, and the rest of his party across the room, it was all to clear what was wrong. The blast knocked the wind out of him and into a brick wall while heat embraced his left side. There was an ugly cracking sound and then everything went the color of dusk.

~Past~

  
The light of the setting sun streamed through the apartment windows as Mako lazed in his bed with the man he loved relaxing on top of him. Neither one has a stitch of clothing on and were enjoying the freedom, immensely. Mako ran a hand through Iroh’s hair and sighed.

  
“Is that a happy sigh or a sad sigh?” Iroh asked before kissing Mako just above the navel.

  
The feeling of Iroh’s lips against his skin made him shiver. “Bittersweet I guess,” Mako said. “I’m going to miss you while you're deployed. A year at minimum is a long time.”

  
“I know.” Iroh leaned his head against Mako’s stomach. “I’m going to miss you too.”

  
“The worst part is once you're gone I can’t even really be sad. Bolin’s going to be back in town, so is Lin and just being sad without saying why,” Mako sighed frustrated. “Promise me you’ll write?”

  
“Of course,” Iroh nodded, “I’ll write you every week.”

  
“I guess every day would be too suspicious.” Mako laughed knowing full well in the coming months they were both going to be run ragged by their respective duties.

  
“Sadly, it will. Not to mention the king’s ransom in postage.”

  
Mako laughed, “Hey, I’m the frugal one here. You’re a prince you can afford it.”

  
“Just respecting your desire to be less wasteful.” Iroh stuck his tongue out.

  
“Well, a letter from you is hardly a waste.”

  
“Ok, I concede,” Iroh said moving up and kissing him properly. “How about I write you twice a week?”

  
“I’ll take it,” Mako said wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

  
“In exchange you,” Iroh continued.

  
“Write back? Of course.”

  
Iroh shook his head and chuckled. “Will you let me get the whole thing out instead of guessing?”

  
“Fine, but it better not be telling my friends about you while you're gone. I’m not doing that without you there.”

  
“Not what I’m asking either.” Iroh shook his head. He took a deep breath and Mako could feel that Iroh was shaking just a little. “Mako let’s get married.”

  
“Sure but who would have us?”

  
“Mako I’m being serious. Let’s elope!”

  
“Elope to where? Iroh we’re in the United Republic, surrounded by the Earth Kingdom and unless you have a dragon in your backyard there’s no place where two guys can marry each other.”

  
Iroh smiled. “You can in Omashu which is only a two-hour train ride away.” He kissed Mako’s ear and whispered. “They have an express train running all the time during Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, we can be there before midnight tonight, get married by Aang or really anyone, have a weekend honeymoon and be back before 6am on Monday.”

  
Mako turned to look at him. “You’ve put a lot of thought into this haven’t you?”

  
Iroh shrugged. “I might have fantasied about eloping for the past three years.”

  
“And this is the first time I’m hearing of it?” Mako raised an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, well you might have sooner if you actually manned up and told your family and friends about us.”

  
“That’s not fair, everyone’s busy and the timing…it just hasn’t worked out. That’s all.”

  
“You’ve been saying that for four years.”

  
“Well, it’s been true for all four years too.” Mako shook his head.

  
“Either way, let’s elope.” Iroh kissed him. “Come on let’s take that leap of faith. What do you say? Will you marry me?” 

Mako looked at Iroh trying to think of an answer, trying to breathe.

  
~Present~

  
Mako struggled to breathe while his ribs violently protested. All around him, he could smell the fire and see at the corner of his eye the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. Someone was running towards him while yelling for help. He felt someone check his pulse before being picked up and set on a white canvas that was quickly loaded into an ambulance.

  
Two paramedics fussed over him and every now and then Mako felt something twinge of burn but mostly he felt the movement of the vehicle. 

~Past~

Varick’s high-speed train flew over the steel tracks at such blinding speeds it was amazing to think that on the inside passengers just felt a gentle rocking every now and then. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Mako laughed in spite of himself. “I’m running away to get hitched, it’s like a fever dream.”

“I’m a little surprised you actually said yes,” Iroh answered squeezing Mako’s hand. “A lot surprised actually.”

“Why’d you ask if you’re so surprised?”

“Well, you miss 100% of the shots you never take right?” Iroh stole a kiss as the train shot through a tunnel. 

Mako smiled. “Right. This is still insane though. So very insane.”

“The best adventures in life are.” Iroh winked. 

Mako smiled and moved to just lean against Iroh. “So you can be married by practically anyone in Omashu?”

“Yup, anyone can be married by anyone…well not anyone just there’s a lot of famous impersonators and both parties have to be human and adults and are just two people.”

“Wow so restrictive.” Mako joked. “So have you picked out which faux VIP you want to marry us or do you just have suggestions?”

“Well, I figured that could be part of the spontaneity of the event.”

Mako shrugged. “It would fit with the theme to the trip. Please tell me you at least know what hotel you want to stay at.”

Iroh grinned, “Oh don’t worry about the wedding night I’ve got that all planned.”

“Except the ceremony part.”

“It’s Omashu it’s easier to get married then it is to cash a check. I should know.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“No, some of my army buddies have though. So many stories in the mess hall.” Iroh chuckled. “So many poor choices caused by alcohol.”

“And we are suspiciously sober at the moment.”

“Oh don’t worry, the hotel I’m thinking of has a very good bar, great champagne selection and they make your favorite martini with some of the best chocolate in the world.” 

“Chocolate Martinis and Champagne, tomorrow I’m going to be married, hungover, and surrounded by chocolate.” Mako laughed.

“Pretty sure that’s how Varick woke up after his wedding night. Just add money.”

“Exactly!” Mako smiled. “So these run in wedding places do you get a ring as well as a marriage license?”

“They do but I have a set that will fit better and is much better quality.”

“You have a set of rings ready to go? Spirits how long have you been thinking about this? And how have you been able to keep it a secret.”

“I wasn’t lying about the three years thing.” Iroh dug into his pocket. “Want to see them?”

Mako bit his lip then nodded. “Yeah, sure. Make sure it fits before we forgo the cheap rings available.”

Iroh produced from a small velvet bag two rings made of red jade. He handed one to Mako who looked at the thin ring in his hand curiously. It was cool to the touch and smooth on the inside with a very tiny design Mako could feel more easily than he could see on the outer edge of the band. 

“Do you want to try it on?” Iroh asked softly.

  
Mako nodded. “Yes, can you?”

  
Iroh nodded and gently slipped it on to the ring finger of his left hand. The little red ring fit perfectly and Mako was suddenly very reluctant to take it off.

“Does it fit ok?”

“Perfectly.”

~present~

Bolin was handed a small bag by a nurse who looked tired but sympathetic. “It’s your brother’s personal effects.”

“Why are you giving this to me?” Bolin asked feeling his head start to spin. “He’s not-he’s going to make it right?”

“I can’t tell you anything at the moment but it’s hospital policy to give next of kin a patients personal effects so they don’t go missing.” She looked around the hospital. “Things tend to do that around here, especially valuable things.” 

Bolin opened the bag and checked the contents. Mako’s watch, wallet, and badge were in the bag but there was an item missing. “Um, his ring is missing.”

“Ring?”

“Yeah, he’s got a red jade ring he wears on his left hand, ring finger.”

“The Detective’s married? We’re going to need to get a hold of his wife, is she here?”

Bolin shook his head. “Mako doesn’t have a wife, he just wears it all the time. It’s important to him when he gets out of surgery he’s going to ask about it.”

The nurse nodded. “I’ll let the doctors know about the ring. It’s red so they might not realize its there.”

She left before Bolin could ask any more questions so he went back to where the girls were sitting. Opal hugged his arm while Asami and Korra nursed large cups of coffee. 

“So any news?” Asami asked. 

Bolin just shook his head. “No, she just gave me most of his valuables and told me she couldn’t tell me everything.”

“Most of his valuables?” Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“The ring he wears is missing.” Bolin took a deep breath. “Probably with all the blood they overlooked it.”

Opal patted his shoulder. “They’re going find it don’t worry.”

“I hope so, Mako once thought he lost it down the kitchen drain and had a conniption fit.” Bolin frown, he had never gotten a straight answer from Mako about the ring over the past two years. Once while the two were drinking Mako mentioned that ‘prince charming’ had given it to him but Bolin had not pushed for more information. Any time Bolin mentioned it a deep sadness seemed to pass over Mako’s face and he did not have the heart to cause his brother pain.

Korra sighed and stood up. “Well, maybe it got thrown in the blast. I could go to the place and check it out.” She started to pace. “I mean I’ve been working on my seismic sense maybe I can find it or-or I could get Lin, she would be able to find a little ring.” 

“Korra, please sit down,” Asami begged. “The warehouse is a crime scene there’s cops all over that place looking in every nook and cranny for evidence.”

“Exactly! Maybe one of them found it!” She took a deep breath. “I’ve got to do something, I just can’t sit around here and wait for bad news!” She clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white. “I just, I just have to do something.” She flopped down in the chair next to Asami. “It’s a long shot but I’ve got to do something productive!”

  
Bolin bit his lip and nodded, “Not a bad idea. Just call here if you find anything.”

  
Korra nodded. “Will do.” She looked over at her wife, “You coming with me or staying here?”

  
“I’ll stay here.” Asami looked at her cup of coffee. “Just in case someone needs to run out and get something.”

“Good idea, you never know right?”

~Past~

“Right, so according to this pamphlet we have several interesting choices.” Mako looked over at Iroh who was filling out his part of the paperwork. “Do you desire to be married by your grandfather, your other grandfather, or your Great Aunt Azula?”

“Um is anyone available that’s not a family member of mine? Part of the reason to elope is not to deal with family. Specifically my family.” Iroh made a face.

“Hmm, well there’s some guy called ‘The Bolder’ oh wait I know who that guy is he founded probending! Uh, there’s King Bumi, a guy called Elve-ish, Avatar Korra-nope right there nope-, and Avatar Kiyoshi. There’s a note here that Aang is only available Saturday so that’s a no there.”

“Hmmm King Bumi was the one who made same-sex couples and marriage legal in the City of Omashu but Kiyoshi is well known for having various affairs with men and women.” Iroh scratched his chin.

“Does it really have to be that deep?” Mako asked, “How about we go with the Elv-ish guy and not link it to anyone with meaning. Really fuel that on a whim feel to this adventure.”

“Brilliant!” Iroh handed him the clipboard. “You’re up for the paperwork also do you want a veil?”

“I’ll pass, thanks. You could wear it, I’m sure you could pull it off. I believe in you.”

“I’ve heard white brings out my eyes.” Iroh smiled before kissing him. “How about we both use two of the top hats provided instead? I can wear the veil later when we’re in private.”

“As long as it’s just the veil.” Mako smiled signing his name. “Ok finished, now let’s get hitched by Elve-ish.”  
Iroh took his hand. “Let’s.”

~Present~

Korra clasped her hands together. “Let’s go over the area one more time just in case.”

Lin pinched her nose. “Korra we’ve been looking for that ring for over an hour. It’s not here and we should be at the hospital.”

“But it’s important to Mako.”

“And more than likely he’s still wearing it or left it at home.” Lin crossed her arms. “Look I’ve left specific orders about that ring so if we did miss it, which is unlikely, and someone finds it they’ll let me know.”

Korra bit her lip and nodded. “Ok, I guess so.”

“Let’s go, we can pick up some food and drink for the others along the way.”

“I’m sure they would appreciate that. Maybe we can pick something up for Mako too? Just in case we can see him?”

“Sure, um Korra do you know something about that I don’t?” 

Korra shrugged, “I just know someone very important to Mako gave it to him a while ago before leaving and not coming back.” 

“Did he ever say who?”

“No, just that when they did come back, if they ever did he’d introduce us properly.”

The two stopped at the all-night donut shop and picked up a dozen donuts and six coffees on their way to the hospital. Once there they found Bolin sitting with his head in his hands while the two women tried to comfort him. Asami looked up and walked over to them. 

“The Doctor just came out to give us an update.”

“And?” Lin asked. “Is he going to make it?”

“We don’t know yet but there’s hope it’s just they couldn’t save his left eye and it’s possible part of his left leg might be amputated.” Asami bit her lip. “Bolin’s not taking the news well, we’re trying to cheer him up but we’re not making much headway.”

“Well, my mother was able to be a cop and blind surely Mako can do the job half blind.” She crossed her arms. “He’d still be a more observant detective than most of the men on the job.”

“Not sure that’s what Bolin need to hear right now but it’s worth a shot.”

“I could really use a shot right now,” Lin mumbled making her way towards Bolin. “A couple shots.”

~Past~

“One shot Crème de cacao, dark chocolate, One shot chocolate liqueur, one shot vanilla vodka, shaken in ice and served in a chilled chocolate lined glass.” Iroh handed the glass to Mako.

“And there you go the perfect chocolate martini.”

“Thank you, husband,” Mako said sipping the drink. “Mmmm, why are you giving me that smirk?”

“Oh no reason, I just never imagined I’d marry a man who truly enjoys chocolate martinis.”

“Well if you grew up on the streets where any chocolate you got was given to your little brother you’d develop a sweet tooth too.”

“Fair enough,” Iroh said sitting next to him and kissing him licking a bit of chocolate off his lips. “And chocolate is almost as delicious as you.”

“And you’re almost as good as chocolate.” Mako shot back quickly taking another drink before kissing Iroh so deeply he could taste the champagne Iroh had been drinking.

It was one in the morning and the two were in a gaudy hotel suit that had been stocked with all the ingredients for Mako and Iroh’s favorite drinks. Mako was fairly certain at this point the whole exercise had been meticulously plotted out by Iroh weeks in advance and he was too happy to care about that right now. Iroh wanted him until death parted them and Mako’s feelings were mutual. 

Sure there would be some explaining when the time was right but for right now the little time left for them was just for them. Monday morning was going to arrive faster than anyone wanted and it was going to hurt. Mako would not be there to watch Iroh walk up that gangplank but he could imagine it. Every step up that board was going to hurt him like a knife plunging into his soul. 

~Present~

Iroh stepped off the ship onto the Republic City docks with new scares, new nightmares to steal his sleep away, and a very old desire. Two years, not one but two years, he had been out to sea serving the Republic. One would have thought that after Kuviria the world would be tired to bloodshed but others saw it as an opportunity to try and chip bits of the Earth Kingdom away to keep for themselves. 

Almost too tired to move, Iroh made his way off the base and into Republic City proper. Iroh checked his watch wondering if Mako would be home or at the station. In the last letter Mako had written him, he had described working longer hours to the point he had slept at the station more than once.

“Uh, I should just check the station first. If he’s not there I’ll track him down in the morning.” Iroh mumbled raising his hand to call a cab. 

A Cabbie pulled up in a matter of a minute. “Need a ride general?”

Iroh nodded, “Yeah, Police Headquarters please.”

“Oh, you might not want to go there tonight unless it’s a real emergency.” The Cabbie said putting Iroh’s bag in the trunk. “Even then I doubt they’d give you much attention.”

“Why?”

“Well, one of the gangs got wind of a raid and booby-trapped their merchandise and blew up the whole warehouse practically. No word on if any one’s dead yet, but the news said one of the cops involved was the force’s golden boy, Detective Mako. You ok General? You’re looking pail.”

“I-I.” Iroh felt dizzy. “Mako was caught in the blast? Did they say what hospital he’s at?”

“Nope, but I know the area, the closest hospital with the best trauma center is about a twenty-minute drive from here.”

“Then take me there,” Iroh growled. 

“Uh yes, sir.” The Cabbie nodded opening the door to let Iroh climb into the back row.

“Do we need to make any stops along the way?”

“No, just get me there as fast as possible.”

“Yes, Sir. You a close friend of the Detective?” He asked turning the engine on.

“You could say that yes.” Iroh looked out at the city before covering his face and trying to steady his own nerves. Mako was going to be ok, he had to be, the gods would not have kept him away for two years just to take Mako away the very night he finally came home.


	2. Part 2

  
When Bolin saw Iroh rush into the hospital he did not need to ask anything, the general's pale face, mussed up hair, and altogether disheveled appearance told him everything. For what felt like forever the General just looked at the group clearly unsure what to do.

“Well someone’s got to invite him over here before he starts to block traffic,” Lin said standing up and walking over to him. “Good morning General, I’m guessing you’re here for the same reason we are unless you’re here for the food.”

Iroh snorted, “It would be an improvement compared to what the United Forces have been serving us.” He signed, “How’s Mako doing? Any word?”

“You might want to sit down first. You look like your about to faint.”

Iroh nodded and let Lin lead him over to the group and sat down. “Hi.” He said quietly. “So what do we know?”

Bolin sighed and started to explain everything the doctors had told him watching Iroh run his hands through his hair, fidget, and fret about with his wrinkled coat’s sleeve. The red ring on Iroh’s left hand caught Bolin’s attention as he explained Mako’s medical condition.

“Tell me about that,” Bolin said pointing at the ring once he finished.  
Iroh bit his lip. “It’s a wedding band…Mako wanted to tell you once I got back.” Iroh hung his head. “I was supposed to be back a year ago, spirits.”

Bolin frowned. “Well, you’re back now so why don’t you tell us the tale of how all that happened.” He motioned towards Iroh’s left hand.

“Are you sure this is the right time for that?” Opal asked setting a hand on Bolin’s arm.

“Well, it’s as best a time as any!” Bolin said standing up. “My brother got blown up tonight might as well learn why he and General Iroh have matching wedding bands. Get all the nasty little shocks out in one night and pray the nastiest is that Mako has been keeping a whole relationship secret for how many years? At least two right?”

“Six.” Iroh looked away.

“Six? Six what?”

“Years, we started dating during the time that everyone had gone their separate ways and then after Kuvira we were always trying to find the best time but schedules never worked out, and then,” Iroh gritted his teeth, “I got shipped out on a year-long mission that got doubled thanks to bargain brand Sozin’s trying to take over the world. So six, we’ve been together for six years.”

“And Mako’s been wearing that ring for about two. Tell me about that.” Bolin could tell he was being harsher than he actually wanted to be but he was angry and his anger had decided Iroh was the perfect target.

“Two years ago, the weekend before I was supposed to ship out you and Opal had gone to visit her mother and Mako and I eloped to Omashu. It was semi-planned, semi spur of the moment.” Iroh bit his lip. “I didn’t expect to be gone for so long.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.” Bolin frowned. “So why’d you do it? Why elope?”

“It’s harder to foil a marriage that’s spontaneous.” Iroh sighed. “Bolin, I love your brother more than anything and I wanted-wanted to make sure he had everything in case I never came back.”

Bolin wanted to say something nasty but the same nurse who had given him the bag of personal effects approached the group a new small bag in her hands.

“We found the ring, it was actually fortunate you mentioned it so we could pull it off before his hand swelled much further.” She handed Bolin the bag. “He’s out of surgery and doing well but the doctor would like to speak with you before you go in and see him.”

Bolin nodded. “Yes, of course.”

She nodded. “The Doctor will be with you in a few minutes.”

As she walked away Bolin looked at Iroh, “You probably want to talk to the doctor too?”

“Yes, I should at least hear what he has to say,” Iroh answered.

“Yup. Here, check and make sure they didn’t damage it.” Bolin shoved the small bag into Iroh’s face.

Bolin could not say for sure what he was expecting but Iroh bursting into sobs holding the still closed bag was definitely not it. Asami stood up to give Bolin a dirty before sitting down next to Iroh and trying to comfort him. Lin tapped Bolin on the shoulder and gestured to a far corner of the room.

“What the flamio is wrong with you?” She whispered once they were there. “Your brother is in critical condition and you’re lashing out like a child at the only person here who is hurting just as much as you are if not more.”

“I don’t know I’m just in shock. Mako never-he never told he was in a relationship- well he did say drunk one night prince charming gave him that ring.” “And now prince charming is crying.”

“I didn’t want to make General Iroh cry, I just. It was a nasty shock and Mako should have told me a lot sooner. Six years is a long time!”

“Yeah, I agree but right now is not the time to hash out Mako’s secrets and why he kept them. Which it’s obvious why he kept them but that’s besides the point.”

“It’s obvious? How is it obvious?”

“Mako is the most famous cop in the city and Iroh is the crown prince of the bleeding Fire Nation and you couldn’t keep the secret ingredient of Sho’s Pho a secret for a week.” Lin shook her head.

Bolin frowned. “Well, I would have kept this secret. This one is much more important than Chicken broth.”

“You’re right, it is.” Lin pitched her nose. “Look just hold your anger for right now and look on the bright side of the situation.”

“What’s the bright side here?”

“Well, you have a new brother for one. Your family is bigger than you originally realized and Iroh is a very nice young man.”

“He’s like forty.”

“Uh no, he’s 29 he just looks old because of stress and genetics.”

“He’s only 29? No! He can’t be!”

“He can and he is. I should know I was there when he and his sister were born.”

“Why were you there?”

“Because it happened in the middle of the Republic City Police Department. I’ll tell you the story later, it’s quite the tale.” Lin looked over Bolin’s shoulder. “But for another time. The doctors here.”

Mako’s doctor was a haggard older gentleman with kind eyes. “Mako is resting right now, you can go in and see him but don’t disturb him.”

Bolin nodded. “Yes sir, the nurse said you wanted to speak with me, um us.”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, for the moment Mako is doing well considering his injuries. We could not save his left eye or foot but most of his leg is still there in the coming days we’ll need to go over aftercare and the rehabilitation options.”

“Of course.” Iroh nodded. “Anything else we need to be aware of?”

“He has a lot of burns so please be ready for the shock.”

Iroh nodded, “Of course. Can we go see him now?”

“Yes, this way.” The doctor led the group to a dimly lit room.

Mako looked pale and small surrounded by bandages and white sheets. What was left of his left leg was raised up on pillows. Slowly, Bolin walked into the room and sat on his right side while Iroh sat on the left.

“We’ve heavily sedated him for the moment but he should come around in a few hours.” The Doctor informed them.

Mako shivered in his sleep.

“Can we get some more blankets?” Iroh asked. “It’s too cold in here for him. His lips are practically blue.”

The Doctor frowned. “I’m sorry but we can’t. we don’t have enough blankets to go around we usually ask the family of patients to bring clean blankets from home when possible.”

“What kind of hospital is this?” Iroh growled.

“A poor one, General.” The Doctor said sternly. “I know you care about your friend’s well being but we’re doing the best we can with the recourses we have.”

Bolin watched as the Doctor left then turned to Iroh who was pulling off his wrinkled coat. “What are you doing?”

Iroh gently laid it over Mako. “Trying my best to keep him warm. This will have to do until I get back here with some blankets. We’ve had to try and keep him warm to avoid shock and besides Mako hates the cold.” Iroh leaned down and gently kissed Mako’s brow. “I’ll be back.”

“Well be here,” Bolin said taking Mako’s hand it was ice cold.

~Mako~

Mako could feel something was wrong, everything hurt and yet something was telling his brain he was fine, great even. Opening his eye, the first thing Mako noticed was red, from his chin onward.

Oh yeah, the explosion. I was caught in an explosion. Am I bleeding out?

Mako tried to move his left hand but it felt too heavy before switching to right and touching the bloody cloth.

It’s dry, not blood it’s red cloth. It’s a coat. That smell I know it. What is it?

Mako pulled the coat closer to his face.

It’s both comforting and makes me a little sad. Iroh, it smells like Iroh. How is this here? Is Iroh back? Did I forget him coming home? Is that why I missed the signs of a booby-trap, I was distracted?

Mako felt himself start to fall back asleep and his grip loosens on the blanket.

Well, at least he’s home now.

Waking up a few hours later the coat was missing replaced by white blankets and Bolin was sleeping next to his right leg.

I guess I just dreamed he came home.

“Hey, Bolin,” Mako said softly tapping his head.

Bolin yawned and sat up. “Morning, how are you feeling?”

“High.” Mako chuckled looking up at the ceiling fan. “Very very high. So high, I feel like I’m in some chemically induced love haze and dreaming things that feel so real. I must have really been blown to bits if they gave me this stuff.”

Bolin laughed and made a face. “Yeah, about that Mako-“

Mako held up his hand. “Before you say anything I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago.”

Bolin was quiet for a moment then sighed. “What is it?”

“I fell in love. I fell in love with a man. I can’t explain why but I did and then I kept is a secret from the world, from you, from everybody because I didn’t want something to swoop in and shatter this perfect little thing we had. We even ran away and got married.” Mako sighed. “Two years ago he left me, for work, not a breakup, but he hasn’t been back since.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I should have told you a long time ago and last night I dreamed he was back and waking up now and realizing none of that was real hurts more than any of these injuries.” Mako bit his lip. “And I can’t keep it all together right now because everything is hurting.”

Bolin squeezed his had. “I understand. Look sit tight, I might have something that will cheer you up you just need to sit tight.”

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere,” Mako said before shivering. “Why is this place so cold?”

“Bad insolation,” Bolin said grabbing something from behind him. “Asami is thinking of making a more efficient heater for places like this.”

He placed the red coat over Mako.

“Iroh’s jacket, I thought I had just dreamed it up. He’s here?”

“Yeah, well he will be. Lin made him go home and shower.”

With what little strength Mako had, he clutched the jacket close to his chest. “Any idea when he’ll get back?”

“Soon, he’ll be here soon.”

Soon turned out to be about an hour before Iroh appeared. To put it kindly the General looked like shit. He clearly had not slept in a while and by the look of the scratch on his cheek shaving had not gone well. Iroh looked unsure as he slipped into the room.

“Hi.” He said softly moving to sit down and take his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel about as good as you look,” Mako smirked. “For the record, you look like hell.”

Iroh snorted. “Well, I’m glad I look how I feel.”

“I could kiss it and make it better.” Mako chuckled. “Spirits I’m either so high I’m corny or so corny I only notice it when I’m high.”

Iroh smiled as he leaned over and kissed him. “Maybe it’s a bit of both.” He whispered before being kissed again. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Same,” Mako said leaning back. “So Bolin tried to tell me how bad it is but I stopped him. I needed to tell him the truth about us but he already knew. How bad did he take it?”

“Little hurt that you never told him but he took it ok all things considering.” Iroh squeezed his hand. “Last night was rough for everyone involved.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Lucky me I got to sleep through most of it.” Mako took a deep breath. “So how bad is it?”

Iroh gulped, “Well you’ll live so there’s that.”

“This conversation is going well.” Mako sighed.

Iroh sighed, “You’re burned on a majority of your left side and you’ve lost your left eye and foot.”

Mako felt himself turn a bit green. “Oh is that all.”

Iroh rubbed Mako’s shoulder. “If it helps, Lin says even with one eye you’re more observant than most of the detectives on the force.”

“The greatest cop in the cities history was blind, it’s not the highest bar to clear.” Mako sighed, “You want to know the worst part about all of this?”

“What?”

“You’re officially taller than me now. You have a whole foot on me.”

Iroh snorted. “That’s a horrible joke.”

“It’s the best I got and you laughed so…” He shrugged. “Horrible but worth it.”

“You know I should be the one trying to cheer you up right?” Iroh asked sitting on the bed letting Mako lean against him.

“You’re doing a good enough job just being here. Please don’t leave again, not until I’m at least a little better.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Iroh kissed Mako’s temple. “That’s what took me so long to get back here I got a call from Admiral Tao he wanted to send me back out in a month.”

“And you told him no?”

“I told him my husband was in the hospital and he can take my marching orders and stick them where the sun doesn’t shine.”

“A rather bold statement coming from you. I take it he did not take that well.”

“No, he threatened to court-martial me.” Iroh sighed, “And then I told him to go fuck himself he can’t because I’m a prince and then he threatened to call my mother and then I hung up.”

Mako snorted. “Oh boy, he really threatened to call Izumi?”

“Yup, and I have no doubt he’ll do it too. He’s that kind of an asshole.”

Mako nodded. “So odd question but did you ever tell your family you eloped?” Mako glanced over to see Iroh’s eyes become at large as saucers. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Ehhh, I’m sure it will all work out.” Iroh sighed, “Even if I have to beg her for forgiveness.” Iroh moved so the two were closer. “I’ll worry about that later. Right now let’s just worry about you.”

“Ok,” Mako said relaxing against Iroh’s frame and starting to feel his eyes get heavy as Iroh’s breathing slowed. “Welcome home.”


	3. Part 3

  
~Two Hours~  
Lin was returning with fresh coffee when she spotted Tenzin walking into the Hospital.

“Hey, Tenzin! Tenzin!” Lin hurried to catch up to him.

“Lin, what are you doing here getting coffee?” Tenzin looked down at the coffees in her hands. “Shouldn’t you be with Mako right now?”

“He’s not alone and everyone needed some coffee before they attack each other.” Lin grabbed her cup and took a drink. “I don’t know about you but we had quite the drama-filled night.”

"How much drama? The soaps drama or your family drama?"

"If my family was a soap, drama."

"Interesting." Tenzin stroked his beard. “Spending it in a hospital hoping a friend doesn’t die definitely would be stressful. I don't know if that's your family as a soap level of drama.”

Lin shrugged, “Well add a secret spouse coming out of the woodwork, or rather the army, and the night gets a hell of a lot more interesting.” Lin started to walk back into the hospital.

“What? Who has a secret spouse?” Tenzin asked following her. “Did you get married while we weren’t looking?”

“No, how would my secret spouse cause drama last night? Honestly, if Kya showed up I think she’d lessen the stress of the night. No, General Iroh looking half dead showed up fresh off the boat.”

“General Iroh? Izumi’s Iroh? He married someone in secret? Who? Never mind, dumb questions Mako’s the only one who’s remotely Iroh’s type. When did that happen?”

“A few years ago I think, does it really matter? They’re legally hitched and come the first morning Mako's back to work he’s going to have a shit load of paperwork to sort out.”

“Are you going to fire him?”

“ And loose my best detective? Unlikely, also Mako married a prince which means different rules apply, no rules apply.” Lin smiled, “He’ll still have to fill out next of kin paperwork though.”

“Well good to hear because I have a feeling once Izumi finds out she’s going to disown Iroh for a few weeks to a few years because of this. She does not like it when people go behind her back.”

“Well, I’m sure Karrem will be able to cool her temper once she finds out,” Tenzin said holding the door open for Lin.

“Well, we can hope. I’ve seen Izumi truly mad and it’s not pretty.”

Lin nodded as they walked towards the nurses' station where a young woman was desperately trying to talk to a woman on the phone.

“I’m sorry, your highness I don’t-I don’t know where the General is. He’s not a patient here. Do you know who he’s here to see? Your Highness, I don’t know that either, most gay men aren’t open about it. Can you please hold for a moment?” She set the phone down and looked at the two. “Chief Biefong, Master Tenzin do have any idea what Fire Lord Izumi is talking about? She says her son’s here but he’s not a patient so we can’t really track him down. Can you talk to her and calm her down a bit while I try to track General Iroh down?”

Lin nodded, “I know where he is, Tenzin you calm Izumi down while I go get him.”

As she walked away she could hear Tenzin trying to calm Izumi down. Walking into the hospital room she saw both men asleep and looking significantly better than she had left them. She gently shook Iroh awake.

“Hey, you’re mother’s on the phone in the lobby.”

Iroh started awake and quickly adjusted to catch Mako who was starting to lean off the bed. “Shit, ok. How did she know to call here? Do you know what she wants?”

“To speak with you.”

Iroh frowned and stood up. “Well better get this over with.” He kissed Mako’s cheek. “Be right back.”

“This way, let’s rescue Tenzin from your mother.” Lin patted Iroh on the shoulder.

“But I don’t know how they met or why he would say that. Well, it does seem rather colorful language for a gentleman to use when talking to his commander but he’s also a soldier and we’ve both heard Bumi use worse. Yes, I know you raised Iroh better.” Tenzin glanced over at pair. “Good news we’ve tracked him down. Here you go!” Tenzin thrust the phone in Iroh’s direction even though he was still about ten feet away.

Iroh took the phone and cautiously held it up to his ear. “Hi, Mom.”

Lin waved Tenzin over. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

“Probably best. Izumi was not happy at all. She was yelling so loud I think her husband heard.”

"huh."

The two walked into Mako’s room where Tenzin tried his best lie and say Mako looked great considering. No one, not even Mako believe him, and the topic of conversation soon moved to other topics like food and Mako’s inability to pronounce the medication he was on. They were just starting to talk about how the nurse had not come in for a while when Iroh walked back into the room looking sheepish.

“So how did the talk with mother dearest go?” Lin asked trying not to smirk.

Iroh scratched the back of his neck. “It was interesting. She’s not happy with my actions or the fact I refuse to be on the next ship to the Fire Nation.” He sighed. “She also told me to stop exaggerating Mako’s injuries to avoid family.”

“And what did you say in response?” Mako asked.

“I wanted to ask how do you exaggerate an amputated foot, what I did say was the hospital was very firm you couldn’t be moved and she and the whole family was welcome to come here.” Iroh laughed. “And now the entire Royal family is going to descend upon my townhouse like…well the Fire Nation.”

Lin smirked, “I guess that’s getting off easy.”

“There were other caveats but that’s not important right now.” Iroh looked over at Mako and frowned. “Darling, odd question but didn’t you tell me the last time you were in the hospital for burns they changed your bandages all the time?”

Mako nodded and looked at his bandaged arm. “Yeah and scrubbed off all the dead skin to avoid infection. We were kind of talking about that before you came in.”

Iroh nodded, “Chief Beifong, are the other officers who were injured here too?”

Lin nodded, “Yeah, I checked up on them earlier why?”

“Something doesn’t seem right. I’m going to make a few calls and be back.”

Lin looked over at Mako after Iroh had left. “Mind explaining how you managed to get someone so out of your league? I mean he’s a bit overbearing in some aspects but his hearts in the right place.”

Mako smiled. “It’s a long story I’ll explain when I’m sober.”

“So are you going to tell him to stop running around every time he notices something not perfect with your medical care?” Bolin asked, “I mean last night he almost punched the doctor because they couldn’t give you another blanket.”

“Uh no, I’m too high at the moment to care if things aren’t right so I need someone who will notice and do something.”

Lin patted Bolin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I see it too. Just give him time.”

~Two Days~

Mako took a deep breath and looked around the sunny garden his new doctor had suggested he visit to get some fresh air. The fresh air would supposedly make him feel better. It did not, and the bright sunlight reflecting off the white flowers hurt Mako’s remaining eye and sitting upright also was not the most comfortable.

“It is nice out here today,” Iroh said sitting down on the bench next to Mako’s wheelchair. “Very nice garden.”

“It’s too bright,” Mako said grumpily.

Iroh frowned, “Do you want me to go find you a hat? Or I can give you my sunglasses.”

Mako flinched at the thought of something rubbing against his burns.   
“Maybe you can find a hat in the gift shop?”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Iroh kissed his cheek.

Mako sighed and looked over at Bolin. “I hate this.”

“Yeah, couldn’t tell.” Bolin rolled his eyes. “Look on the bright side this place is actually trying to help you get better, not drugging you into oblivion because they were paid off by the Twelve Toed Ping to just let you and the others die.”

“I can still hate this.” Mako scrunched his eye, “And this garden isn’t helping anything!”

“Just give it time,” Korra said sitting down where Iroh had been sitting. “I know this isn’t easy but just try to breathe and enjoy the fresh air."

“I hurt and it’s too damn bright. Not sure if I can enjoy the fresh air.”

Korra sighed grabbed Asami’s wide-brimmed hat and dropped it on to Mako’s head. “There fixed it.”

“I still hurt,” Mako grumbled.

“Suck it up, you’re injured you’re going to hurt. Feeling bad about it is only going to make it worse. Trust me.”

Mako sighed, “You would know wouldn’t you?”

“Exactly sunshine, listen to the avatar. She is very wise in the ways of hurting like hell.” Korra patted his shoulder.

Mako took a deep breath. “I want to go home or to work or anywhere that isn’t a hospital.”

“I’ll second that statement!” Han yelled as he pushed his chair up to the group. “The food they give us here is criminal.” Han smiled, he looked just as banged up at Mako. One of his hands was heavily bandaged but that was not stopping him from using it. “Honestly, I’d kill for a stake right now, or something that’s not served with pudding.”

“Oh, spirits I’m tired of pudding.” Mako chuckled. “Glad to see you up and …rolling around.”

“Same, heard anything about Shay?” Han frowned. “No one’s willing to tell me anything around here!”

“Yeah, that’s been annoying. I have been able to find out Shay’s alive the blast sent him into a wall fractured his spine so he’s on strict bed rest but is going to live. I think the Chief’s with him now.”

“Great! Good to here! We should go visit him later if we can.” Han smiled. “Cheer him up a bit.”

“Yeah, would probably be good for all of us.” Mako frowned. “I’m sorry, I should have known it was a trap.”

“Hey, I’m a detective too. I should have picked up on it as well. Those bastards got the best of us, but we’re alive and mostly all here.” He sighed. “I’m going to miss those fingers. Though I guess in comparison I should be grateful.”

“Yeah well, now it’s going to be a hell of a lot easier to put my foot in my mouth now.” Mako joked seeing Han’s eyes light up.

“So any word on what happened to your foot? Did they give it to you in a jar?” Han was never one to hesitate to ask a question, it made him a good detective but a lousy conversationalist. “Is it buried somewhere?”

“No official word. I think the Chief mentioned something about getting it skeletonized but I honestly don’t want it back. I don’t know, to me it just seems creepy and a bit gross having it sitting around the apartment.”

“I see your point.” Han nodded. “Would make a very disconcerting paperweight but would make a great intimidation tool once your back to work.”

Mako cringed, “I don’t know if the chief is going let me go back to work once I’m out of here.”

“You think she’s going to make you take a medical retirement because of your injuries?”

“My injuries the fact I’m married and told absolutely no one for two years. Probably the latter.”

“Oh that’s not that bad, I mean everyone has secrets. I know you two are close but it’s normal to keep a few things from each other. I’m sure even if she’s a criminal the Chief isn’t going to hold you having a wife against you.”

“Husband.” Mako corrected.

“Oh, well maybe? I doubt anyone we really like on the force will care and it’s not exactly like the police really care if we offend a few people.” He motioned over to where Korra and Asami were sitting. “I mean the city loves those two, I don’t think it would be such a big deal if you love a man. I mean people might make some mean comments if you start wearing hats like that all the time.”

“Yeah, this isn’t mine. Asami is graciously letting me use it while Iroh gets me one from the gift shop.”

“Iroh? Is that your husband or just a friend?” Han wiggled an eyebrow.

“Husband.”

“Huh, really?” Han sat back. “I half expected you to be married to someone else when you said, husband.”

“I tell you I have a husband and you already have a list of suspects? Do you ever turn off the detective in you?”

“Nope! And well the list is a lot shorter than my list of possible wives.” Han laughed. “Not sure if I want to tell you, you might be insulted by the choice.”  
Mako blinked, “Insulted by the-ok now you have to tell me. Because I can’t think of anyone-wait I think I know who you mean. King Wu?”

Han shrugged, “Well can you blame me for the assumption? He’s the only guy I know you know who might be of that persuasion. He’s always calling.”  
“Because he still needs a baby sitter.” Mako snickered. “Do you really think my taste is that bad?”

“You are wearing that hat.”

“Well, I’ll give you that one.” Mako shrugged. “But I have much better taste in men than things I borrow from friends.” He looked around. “Speaking of which where is he?”

“I’ll go see what’s taking him,” Bolin said standing up. “Be right back.”

.o.

Bolin sighed as he wondered the hospital’s corridors looking for the gift shop. Over the past two days, Bolin had tired his best to process the events of that night. It was not that he had any issues with his brother’s sexuality or with Iroh in general but the whole affair combined with the events of that night left a bad taste in his mouth.

Turning a corner Bolin spotted Iroh being cornered by a large group of people including Fire Lord Izumi and a Water Tribe man with similar features to Iroh. Fire Lord Zuko was standing a little ways away from the group slowly shaking his head. He glanced over at Bolin and walked over to him.

“Ah, a friendly face. Bolin, yes?”

“Um yeah, that’s me.” Bolin tilted a little to look around him. “What’s happening over there?”

Zuko glanced behind him. “What you’re witnessing is two very irate parents yelling at their adult son for eloping.”

“It’s very quiet yelling.”

“Only for those who don’t know sign. Iroh’s father is deaf so, for the most part, the family speaks with their hands and right now all three of them are very loud.” Zuko sighed. “So how have you been? Was it a shock to you as well?”

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want to be mean but it was kind of a nasty one too.”

He nodded. “Yes, I always felt young Iroh and I were close but I had no idea he was even seeing someone.” Zuko shrugged, “But I guess I can’t blame him either. He takes after his other grandfather a lot more than people realized and pulling a stunt like this is exactly what Sokka would do. How is your brother doing by the way? I was only told he was quite injured.”

Bolin bit his lip. “Well quite injured doesn’t really sum it all up but he’ll live. Would you like to go see him or save Iroh from the rest of the family?”

“Iroh can handle himself mostly, but might be a good idea to say hello to Mako before he’s completely overwhelmed.” Zuko glanced over at the group and tapped a woman with white hair and bright gold eyes. “Azula? Do you want to go meet Mako?”

The former princess shrugged, “Sure, I guess it’s worth seeing the man Iroh lost his mind over.” She glanced at Bolin. “Hopefully he has a bit more sense than my great nephew or else the whole nation is doomed.”

“The Fire Nation was able to survive our father, I’m sure Iroh will do far better than him, Azula,” Zuko muttered following Bolin back to the courtyard.

  
~Two Weeks~

To say it was good to be home would vastly underplay how happy Mako was to curl up in his bed and let Pabu sit on his head. Iroh’s family had completely exhausted him over the past two weeks and unfortunately, there was no end in sight to their visit. Save Izumi who had returned to the palace with her father and aunt three days ago. The rest of the family was sticking around to got to know their newest family member and have a long overdue family vacation.

Iroh sighed and flopped down on the floor next to the bed. “I’m so sorry about my family.”

“It’s ok, I now fully grasp why you wanted to elope.” Mako took a deep breath. “I just need to sleep in my bed for a few hours.”

“You need to sleep a full night without worrying about anyone else but you.” Iroh groaned as he stood up. “Let me just get you some food to take your medication with before you pass out.”

“You sound like you’re about to pass out.”

“I am.” Iroh smiled, “but first I need to take care of you and try and fill out some application before I dare sleep.”

“So you’re actually going to do it?”

Iroh shrugged, “Well I made a deal with my mother, join the United Forces and serve until I’m 35 or go to Law School, I quite the United Forces so I guess I’ve at least got to try until she realizes this is utterly mad.”

“And is she?”

“No, she’s always believed that to lead my people I need to have a deep respect for the law.” Iroh sighed.

“And you have only selective respect for them.”

“I tried to spin it that since you’re a cop who enforces the law and I respect you so I must respect the law and law school would just be overkill.”

Mako chuckled, “And how did that work out?”

“She handed me the paperwork to apply to all the Law Schools in the city and a speeding ticket she had found in my car and told me I needed to work on my oral arguments skills.”

Mako laughed disturbing Pabu who moved from his head to curling up under his chin. Iroh leaned down and kissed him.

“Ok, I’ll be back anything, in particular, you want to eat?”

Mako shook his head. “No, with all the medication I can’t really taste anything just nothing with a weird texture.”

“Gotcha.”

Mako smiled and closed his eye letting himself doze off as Iroh and Bolin spoke in the other room. Even dozing Mako could tell the two men were having another disagreement this time about what ‘weird texture’ actually meant. Mako groaned a little wishing the two most important men in his life would just get along, at least until he felt better. Sometime later Iroh returned with some hot noodles in broth.

“Sorry about the wait, apparently stake had a weird texture according to Bolin.”

“Without the taste stake is weird!” Bolin yelled from the other room.  
Iroh shook his head. “I would argue the point but you need to eat and all you have are noodles.”

Mako sat up and took the bowl. “It’s fine, I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.” He glanced down at his legs, “Or someone will have to go shopping.”

“We can go tomorrow after your appointment with the prosthetic lab if you feel up to it.” Iroh sat down on the bed. “But only if you’re feeling up to it. I’ll start a list later.” Iroh yawned.

“You should probably get some sleep first. You look tired darling.” Even in the dim light, the circles under Iroh’s eyes were apparent.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ve stayed up longer than this.” He yawned again. “I’ll be fine after I get a few hours of sleep and a shower. I hope the hotel remembered to restock the shampoo.”

“You’re not going to stay here tonight?” Mako frowned.

“I’m not exactly sure I’m all that welcome here.”

“You’re my husband, of course, you’re welcome here and I want you to stay here with me. It’s been too damn long since we’ve slept in the same bed.”

“Agreed.” Iroh smiled, “I’m afraid to ask but do I still have a drawer here?”

Mako nodded, “Of course, it’s just as you left it, well I washed the clothes you left but they’re all there. They might be a bit big on you now.” Mako frowned. “You’ve lost weight while you were away. Is everything ok?”

Iroh shook his head. “The past few years were really rough on everyone on the Leviathan. I’ll tell you later.”

“You can tell me now you know.”

“Later, right now taking care of you is more important.”

Mako set the now empty bowl on his bedside table and held out his arms. “Come here, you’re important too.”

Iroh sighed and crawled onto the bed and rested his head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around Mako’s torso. Mako threaded his hands through Iroh’s hair gently massaging his scalp.

“It’s an ok babe, you can tell me everything.”

Iroh shook his head. “I know but right now I just want to lay here and not think about-“ Iroh’s voice faded as he fell asleep.

Mako smiled messing with Iroh’s hair slowly letting himself fall asleep content finally in his bed in his husband’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's taken so long to post this. There's another (hopefully final) part in the works. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
